


everyone's as oblivious as each other

by mathsgeek314



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsgeek314/pseuds/mathsgeek314
Summary: Nobody has a clue what's going on.





	everyone's as oblivious as each other

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I randomly had the desire to write and then had the desire to post  
> So here it is
> 
> daughterofawolf - Eponine  
> paintaire - Grantaire  
> Angelras - Enjolras  
> assholewhostolecornflakes - Joly  
> whatsmyname - Bossuet  
> LittleLark - Cosette

_ daughterofawolf sent paintaire a private message _

 

**daughterofawolf:** do you ever just want to punch him in the face

 

**paintaire:** do i ever just wanna punch enjolras in the face

 

**paintaire:** of course

 

**daughterofawolf:** not everything is about how much you love apollo

 

**paintaire:** but a lot is?

 

**daughterofawolf:** i bet you couldnt go a day without talking to or about enjolras

 

**paintaire:** sure i could

 

**daughterofawolf:** really?

 

**paintaire:** i just dont particularly want to

 

**daughterofawolf:** HA

 

**daughterofawolf:** WAIT NO

 

**daughterofawolf:** were meant to be talking about marius dammit

 

**paintaire:** what did he do this time

 

**daughterofawolf:** hes bringing cosette to the next meeting

 

**paintaire:** wait i thought you liked cosette

 

**daughterofawolf:** yes r

 

**daughterofawolf:** i like her

 

**paintaire:** ????

 

**daughterofawolf:** like i like like her

 

**paintaire:** nope still confused

 

**daughterofawolf:** I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER AND SHES GONNA MAKE THE MEETING AWKWARD FOR ME FOR FUCKS SAKE

 

**paintaire:** wow that took you a while to admit

 

**daughterofawolf:** YOU PIECE OF SHIT I CANT BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT

 

**paintaire:** hahahahahaha

 

**daughterofawolf:** im not talking to you anymore

 

**paintaire:** ep?

 

**paintaire:** fine ill go talk to someone who appreciates my humour

  
  
  
  


_ paintaire sent Angelras a private message _

 

**paintaire:** I STILL HAVENT FORGIVEN YOU FOR STEALING MY CORNFLAKES

 

**Angelras:** Grantaire? I don’t remember stealing your cornflakes?

  
  
  
  


_ paintaire sent assholewhostolecornflakes a private message _

 

**paintaire:** JOLY I FUCKED UP REAL BAD

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Oh no

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** What happened?

 

**paintaire:** WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR USERNAME ITS TOO SIMILAR TO APOLLOS NOW

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Firstly, you changed my username

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Secondly, are you seriously telling me that you accidentally messaged Enjolras under the impression that it was me?

 

**paintaire:** ...yes

  
  
  
  


_ assholewhostolecornflakes sent a message to The Three Musketeers _

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** BOSSUET

 

**whatsmyname:** WHAT

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** R JUST MESSAGED ENJOLRAS THINKING IT WAS ME

 

**whatsmyname:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**paintaire:** THIS ISNT FUNNY THIS IS A CRISIS

 

**whatsmyname:** sorry r 

 

**whatsmyname:** is everything ok?

 

**paintaire:** i may not have replied because i panicked about what to say

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Oh.

 

**whatsmyname:** you probably need to reply

 

**paintaire:** cant i just avoid him and avoid embarrassment for the rest of my pitiful life

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Just apologise and say it was an honest mistake

 

**paintaire:** and then apollo will hate me forever bc he thought i was trying to annoy him

 

**whatsmyname:** itll be fine just try

 

**paintaire:** ok wish me luck

  
  
  


_ paintaire sent Angelras a private message _

 

**paintaire:** hey enjolras sorry about that that was for joly 

 

**Angelras:** Oh ok.  No worries Grantaire.

 

**Angelras:** Are you coming to this week’s meeting?

 

**paintaire:** of course

 

**Angelras:** Good

  
  
  
  
  


_ paintaire sent a message to The Three Musketeers _

 

**paintaire:** JOLY HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Quite frequently actually.

 

**paintaire:** WELL IM SAYING IT AGAIN BC ENJOLRAS JUST TOLD ME IT WAS GOOD I WAS SHOWING UP TO THE MEETING AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU

 

**whatsmyname:** maybe he actually enjoys your company despite what you think

 

**paintaire:** nah he probably just wants someone to argue with other than ferre

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** Maybe

 

**paintaire:** at least he wants me there regardless of the reason

  
  
  
  


_ whatsmyname sent assholewhostolecornflakes a private message _

 

**whatsmyname:** does he seriously believe that enjolras only keeps him around to argue with him

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** It’s not like Enjolras does anything that might prove otherwise

 

**whatsmyname:** damn joly speak the truth why dont you

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** It’s true

 

**assholewhostolecornflakes:** If Enjolras actually took it upon himself to tell Grantaire that he cares about him, maybe R wouldn’t be so convinced that Enjolras doesn’t care about him

 

**whatsmyname:** good point

  
  
  


_ LittleLark sent daughterofawolf a private message _

 

**LittleLark:** Hey Ep????

 

**daughterofawolf:** yo

 

**LittleLark:** Do you have a problem with me coming to the next meeting?

 

**daughterofawolf:** no?????

 

**daughterofawolf:** whyd you think that?

 

**LittleLark:** Well it’s just that ever since I started dating Marius you’ve been acting kinda strange.  And I just wanted to make sure it would be ok if I came.  I know you liked Marius before so is it something to do with me dating him?

 

**daughterofawolf:** nah its chill sette you dont need to worry im just going through some stuff

 

**LittleLark:** You know you can talk to me if you want to right?

 

**daughterofawolf:** thanks sette that means a lot 

 

**LittleLark:** Anything for my best friend

 

**daughterofawolf:** right yeah

  
  
  
  
  


_ LittleLark sent paintaire a private message _

 

**LittleLark:** YOU TOLD ME SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME

 

**paintaire:** SHE DOES

 

**LittleLark:** THEN WHY DID SHE JUST BRUSH IT OFF WHEN I CONFRONTED HER ABOUT ACTING STRANGELY

 

**paintaire:** SHES PROBABLY JUST WORRIED ABOUT REJECTION

 

**paintaire:** she does know youre not straight right

 

**LittleLark:** …

 

**paintaire:** dammit cosette

 

**LittleLark:** I never knew how to bring it up and then suddenly I liked her and it was even harder to bring up and somehow she still thinks I’m straight 

 

**paintaire:** honestly your love life sounds so much more confusing than my non-existing one

 

**LittleLark:** Speaking of, Joly mentioned something about Enjolras to me when I saw him.  Anything to share Grantaire?

 

**paintaire:** is that the time? oh well it looks like ive gotta go nice talking to you cosette

 

**LittleLark:** Nice try.  What did my brother do this time?

 

**paintaire:** nothing

 

**LittleLark:** Grantaire.

 

**paintaire:** i messaged him something stupid by accident and he didnt get annoyed and then he said it was good that i was coming to this weeks meeting

 

**LittleLark:** Grantaire that’s all really good!

 

**paintaire:** like i said to joly and bossuet he probably just wants a verbal sparring partner

 

**LittleLark:** I’ve known Enjolras for basically my entire life.  If he says it’s good that you’re coming to a meeting, it means that he’s ecstatic

 

**paintaire:** forgive me if i dont believe you

 

**LittleLark:** You’ll believe me soon

 

**paintaire:** sure jan

  
  
  
  


_ LittleLark sent Angelras a private message _

 

**LittleLark:** So it’s good that Grantaire is coming to a meeting then?

 

**Angelras:** You heard about that?

 

**LittleLark:** I’m pretty sure everyone’s heard about it by now

 

**Angelras:** It doesn’t mean anything

 

**LittleLark:** So it doesn’t mean that you enjoy Grantaire’s company and not just because you enjoy disputing points with him?

 

**Angelras:** I can’t believe some people think you’re sweet and nice

 

**LittleLark:** So you don’t deny enjoying spending time with R?

 

**Angelras:** …

 

**LittleLark:** I’ll take your lack of reply as a yes

 

**Angelras:** I hate you sometimes

  
**LittleLark:** Love you too Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


End file.
